What is generally referred to as the Internet of Things, i.e., an internetworking of various devices, is becoming increasingly widespread. One of the main applications of the Internet of Things is commonly referred to as the smart home, where many devices are battery-powered and are connected via a wireless link to a central station with which they can communicate.
For a secure communication over the generally unsecured wireless links, the subscribers can use conventional keys, for example. One option for generating a key shared by two subscribers is generally referred to as a physical layer key generation (PHYSEC), for example. A shared key is generated from physical properties of a channel in the wireless link between the two subscribers. Such a method is described, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 212 224.
Such a key must be reconciled between the subscribers in order to rectify any potential errors created during generation thereof.